1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the positioning of a proximal extremity of a tibia against a cutting guide, so that the cutting guide can guide a saw blade in cutting the tibia following a given resection plan, in order to install a knee prosthetic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for positioning of this type are already known from the former art. They generally include a support bracket and means of distally immobilising a tibia In a given position, where those means are implemented so that they may slide along the support bracket and be securely held in place, following at least one direction, preferably two perpendicular directions, within a perpendicular plane. They also generally include means of proximally immobilising a tibia in a given position, where those means are implemented so that they may slide longitudinally along the support bracket Finally, they also include a cutting guide implemented on the support bracket.
These devices known from the former art feature several inconveniences,
The chosen resection plan takes into account the inclination of the tibia in both the ante-posterior plane as well as the inclination of the tibia in the frontal plane. When positioning the cutting guide with regard to the immobilised tibia, it is therefore necessary to be able to adjust the angle between the support bracket and the tibia within the sagittal plane (posterior slope) and also the angle between the support bracket and the tibia within the frontal plane (varus valgus). However, in order for these adjustments, as well as adjusting the height of the cutting guide to take place, these devices known from the former art consist of a great number of assembling components, complicated and difficult to manipulate.